La sangre no importa
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Chrona tiene una tierna relación con el hijo de Shinigami- sama, pero por cierta circunstancia ella se marcha, ¿que sucederá cuando comience a enamorarse de cierto capitán de una de las 13 divisiones? Ligero ChronaXKid, es mas bien ChronaXByakuya.
1. Chapter 1

Este capítulo está basado en la canción Who that´s girl?

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Jumbiie-san, para demostrarle que los Kid/Chrona no son los únicos Kawaii.

Advertencia:

La saga Bleach y Soul Eater no me pertenecen [por desgracia], sino más bien a sus hermosos Mangakas.

Sin aburrirles más…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

habia lugares que iriamos en la medianoche,  
alli era los secretos que nadie sabria,  
hay una razon pero no se por que,no se por que  
pense que pertenesieron todo a mi

Creí que todas tus palabras fueron reales, pero tarde me di cuenta que eso no solo me lo decías a mí.

Tarde me di cuenta.

quien es esa chica?de donde proviene?  
quien puede ser ella? que deseara?  
eso ah robado mi mundo,  
el no es verdadero,  
el no es correcto,  
el es mi dìa,el es mi noche,  
a proposito  
quien es esa chica que vive en mi vida?  
oh no, viviendo en mi vida

Sin que me diera cuenta, otra comenzaba a ocupar mi lugar en tu corazón.

Supongo que Liz te hace feliz, como yo lo solía hacer.

se parece todo igual alrededor de mi,  
cuando miro otra vez y todo ah cambiado,  
yo no estoy soñando,  
asi que no se por que,  
no se porque,no se porque,  
ella esta en todas parates yo desea hacer,

¿Cuándo cambio todo?, ¿cuándo ella comenzó a ocupar mi lugar en tu corazón, Kid?, ¿Dónde quedaron nuestros momentos?, ¿Dónde quedo el recuerdo de nosotros amándonos?

soy el que hizo la risa,  
el que hizo la sensasion,  
y la hize entristeser.  
yo no lo siento  
porque hicimos?  
para quien eramos?  
yo no lo siento  
yo no soy ella

¿Por qué no fuiste lo suficiente hombre y acabaste tú mismo con lo nuestro?

¿Cómo le dire al hijo que estoy esperando que su padre jamás me amo?

¿Cómo decirselo?

Espero que jamás conozcas a mi hijo, porque no te mereces ser su padre, cuando supe que te daría un hijo, pense que lo tendríamos juntos, lo amaríamos juntos, pero eso no podrá ser, porque tú ahora estas con otra, que ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón y en tu mente.

No puedo quedarme en Shibusen, ¿Cómo te lo dire?

Espero que seas feliz con ella, Kid.

Yo amare a mi hijo, aunque tú no estés, aunque tú nunca te enteres de él.

Espero que Maka me perdone el marcharme sin decirle nada, pero creo que es lo mejor ¿no?

Espero no volver a verte, porque quiero ser feliz criando a mi hijo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

¿y?

¿Qué tal?, ¿una paja?

Espero que no y que les haya gustado.

Actualizare pronto, para lo que le interese.

¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Pov narradora:

Cap. 2

Cierta pelirosa estaba caminando por una calle oscura, no se podía ver a nadie alrededor.

La joven, tenía el cabello hasta los omoplatos de un opaco rosa, ojos azul triste, delgada, pero con una pequeña pancita de una mujer de cuatro meses de embarazo.

Se le podía ver que estaba agotada.

Pov Chrona:

No tengo a donde ir, a mi cuarto en Shibusen no, porque me encuentro a kilómetros de distancia, de todos modos estoy en la sociedad de las almas, donde las brujas y los Shinigamis conviven en paz, algo inestable, pero paz al fin y al cabo, habían pasado tres meses desde que deje Shibusen, esperando un bebé del hijo de Shinigami- sama, este conoce que estoy esperando un hijo de Death the Kid, pero me prometió guardar silencio.

Espero que mis amigos estén bien, en especial Maka y Ragnarok, hace un año que él y yo nos separamos.

Hace unos meses comencé a alojarme en un pequeño cuarto a las afueras del pueblo, nadie vivía alli, por lo que estaba muy barata y decidí comprarla, Shinigami-sama me dio un dinero antes de marcharme pero no pienso ocuparlo, aunque me esté muriendo, ya no soy esa niña que no sabía lidiar con nada, de hace apenas unos meses, ahora tenía que aprender a lidiar con todo, por el bien de mi bebé, todas las mujeres de aquí me miraban con asco, de todos modos, tengo diecisiete años y estoy embarazada ¿no?, aunque también habían mujeres amorosas, como una shinigami que conocí hace un mes, se llama Rangiku, era una voluptuosa peli naranja, muy simpática.

Mis tobillos me están matando, tuve que ir a comprar porque no quedaba nada de comida, Rangiku me dijo que quería venir hoy a verme, últimamente nos juntamos todos los días, ella suele decir cosas como que quiere ser la madrina de mi bebé, aunque lo más usual era que me preguntara si necesitaba algo, aunque yo siempre le contesto que no, ella suele traer algo a casa.

¡Al fin en casa!

Pov Rangiku:

Hitsugaya-Taichou tuvo que salir a una misión, aunque se perfectamente que es una excusa para ver a su novia Karin, la hermana menor de Ichigo.

Lo positivo de esto es que podría ir a ver a Chrona sin tener que responderle el cuestionario al capitán, la joven la conocí hace un mes, es muy tímida y está embarazada, sé que el padre de la criatura es un Shinigami, eso se nota en el alma del feto.

Pov Byakuya:

Que día más aburrido, tuve que dejar a Renji con un montón de papeleo por hacer, no es mi culpa que lo deje todo a última hora.

Lo bueno es que tengo algo de tiempo libre, para merodear por este bosque que tanto me gusta, es silencioso, tranquilo y virgen, por más que lo intentara jamás llegaba a recorrerlo completo.

Pov Narradora:

La joven pelirosa, comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en el vientre, para luego ver que sangre se escurría por entre sus piernas, estaba en shock, ni siquiera se podía mover, sentia como poco a poco su mente se tornaba negra.

-¡Chrona!- sintió Como Matsumoto gritaba preocupada.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la joven habia caído desmayada.

La peli naranja comenzó a gritar por ayuda a sabiendas que era inútil, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, estaba desesperada.

-¿Matsumoto- fukutaichou?- escucho que una voz gélida- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Era Byakuya, quien aún no habia notado la presencia de la joven.

-ayúdeme, Kuchiki-taichou- le respondió con los ojos llorosos.

En ese momento el cabecilla del clan Kuchiki se percató de la joven inconsciente en los brazos de la teniente, con Shunpo, llego casi instantáneamente, para tomar a la joven.

El capitán y la teniente corrieron hasta el cuartel del cuarto escuadrón, donde se encontraba la capitana Unohana.

-¿pero que le ha pasado a esta niña?- exclamo preocupada, pero luego se percató de la sangre.

-sa- sálvela- grito Matsumoto entre sollozos- está embarazada.

La capitana se puso pálida, tanto asi que ni Gasper el fantasma le era rival.

-sígame, Kuchiki-taichou- dijo la capitana, antes de salir corriendo con los otros dos individuos a su espalda.

Cinco Horas después…

Pov Chrona:

Sentí a alguien a mi lado, lo último que recuerdo, es que entre mis piernas corría sangre, no pude evitar levantarme de la cama, pero alguien me lo impidió, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era Matsumoto.

Me encuentro en un cuarto totalmente blanco y también me di cuenta que habían dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer, ambos peli negro y los ojos color pizarra, pero los ojos de ella estaban llenos de amor y ternura, en cambio, los de él estaban llenos de seriedad y frialdad, algo en la mirada de él me inquietaba.

-¿co-como te sientes?- me pregunto Matsu, acabo de fijarme que sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar.

-bi-bien- dije tartamudeando - ¿co-como esta?- pregunte acariciando mi vientre.

-tu bebé está bien, no te preocupes- me dijo la mujer pelinegra- soy la capitana del 4º escuadrón, Unohana Retsu.

-y este es el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, es que te trajo conmigo- le explico Matsumoto a su amiga.

-gra- gracias- dijo Chrona mirando a Byakuya, quien para sorpresa de la capitana y la teniente desvió la mirada.

-no hay nada que agradecer- dijo Byakuya con su rostro serio como siempre.

Lo que menos esperaba el capitán, es que aquella pequeña brujita cambiara tanto su vida, tanto asi que estaría dispuesto a dejar su honor y su orgullo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Hola!

¿Qué tal?, ¿gusto?

Espero que les haya gustado, porque si no mi cucharon (corazón) estará triste, porque soy un asco

¿Comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tres días después del capítulo anterior.

_Pov Chrona:_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que casi pierdo a mi bebé, Rangiku se ha quedado conmigo estos tres días, aprovechando que su capitán no está, aunque ella suele traer su papeleo cuando me viene a visitar para que le ayude.

Unohana- Taichou es muy amable, aunque cuando quiere puede dar mucho miedo, también habia conocido a otros capitanes y tenientes, algunos estaban muy interesados en mi bebé y en mí, porque llevo un hibrido entre Shinigami y Brujo, en especial Kurotsuchi- Taichou, quien me recordaba demasiado a Stein- Senpai.

_Pov Narradora:_

Cierto pelinegro golpeo delicadamente la puerta de cierta brujita embarazada, sobresaltándola.

-¿Chrona- Sama?- dijo cierto hombre con voz serena.

La joven a pasos delicados le abrió la puerta, maravillándose con tal hombre perfecto.

-Hai, Kuchiki- Taichou-dijo la joven ruborizada, mirando el suelo- y por favor, no me llame Chrona- Sama, solo Chrona- dijo la pelirosa dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Acto que al capitán le pareció muy tierno.

-Unohana- Taichou me pidió que la acompañara a ver a Yamamoto- Taichou para ver su situación.

-¿mi… situación?- pregunto la joven sin poder entender.

-luego entenderá.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Cuando al fin llegaron con el capitán Yamamoto, este con suma sombría.

-usted ha sido llamada por la teniente Matsumoto y la capitana Unohana, ante su petición de convertirla en una Shinigami- dijo el viejo hombre barbudo, yendo directo al grano.

-¿di-dis-disculpe?- dijo Chrona algo mareada.

-Yamamoto- Taichou se refiere a que Unohana- Taichou y Matsumoto- Fukutaichou han hecho la solicitud de convertirla en una Shinigami por su bien y por la de su bebé- explico Byakuya sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-El nacimiento de bebés Shinigamis fecundados por una humana, bruja o Hollow poseen ciertas complicaciones, como la muerte de la madre- dijo el capitán de la primera división- y eso es exactamente lo que ellas pretenden evitar.

-¿entonces para que me necesita? Y ¿Cuál sería el precio a pagar?- pregunto Chrona, sabiendo de que eso no sería gratuito.

-Usted está aquí para respondernos si está dispuesta a convertirse en una Shinigami con tal de que su bebé este a salvo y el precio a bajar es muy bajo- Dijo el Capitán barbudo [adoro llamarlo asi xD]

-pero ¿cuál sería el precio?- volvió a insistir la joven bruja.

-¿estaría dispuesta a casarse con Kuchiki- Taichou?

Tanto Byakuya como Chrona se quedaron sorprendidos, ni siquiera el joven noble sabía porque también le habían llamado, Chrona se recuperó tan rápido como pudo.

-so-solo si él está dispuesto- dijo Chrona nerviosa.

-Chrona- sama, por favor espere afuera- ordenó Yamamoto- Taichou.

La joven sin más abandono la pequeña oficina.

Justo cuando salió se encontró con una pelirroja extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

-Rangiku- dijo Chrona abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, ella ya no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro, linda?- pregunto la Shinigami preocupada por su amiga.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

-Kuchiki- Taichou ya sé que no comprende la razón por la cual usted ha sido convocado, pero como un noble usted entenderá que esto es muy importante para nosotros.

- sé que lo que usted diga es una orden a la cual no me pienso negar- respondió Byakuya.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Pov Chrona:_

Yamamoto- Taichou y Byakuya- Taichou llevaban más de una hora charlando y yo aquí afuera con Rangiku, no sé porque el capitán más viejo me hizo tal propuesta pero lo que más me preocupa es la razón por la que lo hizo, dudo mucho que sea por compasión, aquí hay gato enjaulado.

Byakuya y Yamamoto- Taichou al fin salen de la oficina de este último.

-Muy bien, Chrona- Sama- me dijo el anciano, cada vez estoy más nerviosa- su matrimonio con Kuchiki- Taichou sera luego del nacimiento de su bebé y hasta que eso ocurra vivirá con su novio- me dijo sonriente.

En definitiva… aquí hay gato enjaulado….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_¿Qué tal?_

_espero que les haya gustado, dedicado a todas las personas que siguen mi historia._

_¿comentarios? o ¿sugerencias? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Pov Chrona:_

Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué me quieren que me case con uno de los capitanes más importante?, siendo prácticamente una aberración para los Shinigamis.

Ahora mismo voy detrás de Byakuya- sama, no hemos hablado nada en todo el camino a la mansión Kuchiki, tal vez es porque no quiere que le vean hablando conmigo, no me extrañaría absolutamente, si tan solo Maka estuviera aquí ella me ayudaría a manejar esto.

Estoy muy agotada, cada vez siento como que el cuerpo se me fuera a caer, no sé como pero, lo último que recuerdo son unos fuertes brazos cálidos sosteniéndome.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Pov Byakuya:_

Gracias al cielo que soy rápido, porque si no lo fuera la cabeza de la chica estaría en el suelo, supongo a que se debe a su embarazo, al decir verdad, no soy muy bueno con las mujeres embarazadas ni con los bebés, yo fui hijo único e, Hisana y yo jamás pudimos tener hijos, por lo que no se casi nada referente al tema, salvo por lo que dicen los libros.

Hisana, cuanto la extraño, siempre desee tener hijos con ella, una copia exacta de mi querida difunta esposa, pero ya no podrá ser porque ella ya no está conmigo.

Los dotes de esta joven según el capitán Yamamoto son realmente interesantes, solo esperemos que se desarrollen bien.

¿Hace cuánto que la chica no come algo decente? No pesa nada, es más liviana que una pluma, creo que lo primero que haré es darle algo bueno de comer.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Pov Chrona:_

Siento como si hubiese estado en la misma posición por muchas horas.

¿Lo que huelo es pasta?

Creo que la comida me está gritando "cómeme, por favor, no quiero seguir viviendo"

-veo que tienes hambre- escucho que me dice una voz aterciopelada.

Era Kuchiki- Taichou.

Estaba sentado a mi lado, podía ver en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación.

-yo… pues… esto- maldición estoy nerviosa.

Una criada pasa, al lado de la cama donde me encuentro para depositar en una pequeña mesita una bandeja de comida.

-por tu peso me doy cuenta que ni tu ni tu bebé han estado comiendo bien, por lo que creo que eso debería comenzar a cambiar- Me respondió Byakuya, jamás pense que él me llegara a hablar con tanta preocupación.

-Hai, Kuchiki- Taichou- Le respondo, no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, son como hermosas piedras azules [En el manga sus ojos son azules]

Él suspiro derrotado, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Ya que nos próximamente nos casaremos creo que puedes llamarme Byakuya, Chrona- me dijo mirando directamente a los ojos, cosa que yo no le pude responder ya que me sonroje en exceso

-Hai, Ku- Byakuya- le respondí.

-Matsumoto- Fukutai….- no acabo de completar la frase porque mi querida Rangiku se me lanzo encima.

-¿te duele algo?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?, ¿quieres ir al cuarto escuadrón?, ¿necesitas algo?...- y siguió como por otros cinco minutos mas con el cuestionario, hasta que…

-Ra- Rangiku… n-no pu-pue-puedo res-pirar- dije entrecortado.

._.

-Lo sientooooooooooo- grito mi pelirroja amiga, para luego separarse un poco.

-Matsumoto-fukutaichou le pediré que por favor deje de gritar en mi oído- gruño Byakuya apretando los dientes.

-Go-gomen- le respondió Rangiku sonrojada.

-Gracias, muy amable de su parte- le dijo Byakuya.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Linda?- me pregunto la pelirroja.

-bien, no me acuerdo que paso- dije mirando a Byakuya.

-te desmayaste cuando llegamos, según Unohana- Taichou es normal en el embarazo- me respondió mi futuro esposo cerrando los ojos.

-Gomen- me disculpe.

-¿por?- me pregunto.

-Ser una carga- dije lo más despacio posible pero aun asi me escucho.

-no eres ninguna carga, de todos modos ahora somos pareja, asi que es mi obligación cuidarte a ti y al bebé- dijo.

No sé por qué pero al oírle comencé a llorar.

-Kuchiki- Taichou mire lo que hizo, está llorando por su culpa- le grito Rangiku en el oído.

-No he dicho nada malo y si me vuelve a gritar en el oído, la echare- gruño Byakuya a punto de echar a la pelirroja.

-ya paren ustedes dos- grite a todo pulmón.

Ahora me siento furiosa y no sé porque.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando con cara de poker face.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Pov Byakuya_

Chrona primero comienza a llorar y ahora nos grita furiosa.

Sin dudad, estos meses van a ser muy bipolares.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Qué tal?

No me maten por tardar, maten a la inspiración por abandonarme.

Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero me botaron en el colegio y me golpee en todo el lado derecho de la cara, asi que pase todo el día en el hospital para ver que me paso en el diente y si me paso algo en la nariz por que estuvo más de 30 minutos sangrando (y no fue por algo pervertido), asique ahora tengo un diente adoloridamente trizado.

Pero no fue nada grave asique no hay problem

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero tengo un montón de pruebas, tareas, accidentes, trabajos, accidentes ¿ya lo dije?, pero bueno…

Me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración:

Yo no soy de capítulos largos, porque me quedo sin inspiración, si tengo mucha los hago largo pero usualmente no, asique espero que entiendan ^^

Por favor comenten!

Espero actualizar pronto ¬¬ si la inspiración me acompaña.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pov Chrona_

**Dos meses después.**

Byakuya es muy amable conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mi salud y la del bebé, ya ahora de siete meses, mi vientre está demasiado grande para ser un solo niño, pero Unohana-Taichou me explico que no estaba segura de sí era uno o más ya que mi magia le impedía verlo.

Rangiku no suele venir a verme tan seguido como antes, porque su capitán estaba de vuelta y estaba de muy mal humor por un conflicto que tuvo con su novia, Renji, el teniente de Byakuya suele venir a verme, cosa que es muy gracioso porque tiene papeleo que hacer, el cual no ha hecho, y se pasea por todos lados como un fugitivo, Isane y Unohana- Taichou suelen venir a verme a mí y al bebé, Ukitake- Taichou y Shunsui- Taicho vienen a verme aunque usualmente el ultimo está tratando de besar a su novio aunque este último no le deja, hace un mes conocí a la novia de Renji y hermana de Byakuya, Rukia, quien se emocionó mucho por tener a una "hermana" y a un sobrino, También conocí al shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, quien vino con su novio Shirosaki, quien es su Hollow, Ichigo es muy divertido y cariñoso, Shiro es más serio y se nota demasiado que ama al peli naranja.

Ahora estoy con Rukia, Ichigo, Shiro, Renji y Rangiku para ver el nombre que tendrá el bebé.

Ichigo y Renji decían cada nombre tan… Tonto, como por ejemplo:

Piruleta

Marepoto **(*)**

Tetan

Entre otros peores.

Las chicas estaban a punto de golpearles y Shiro solamente se reía por los nombres.

-No pienso dejar que un hijo mio lleve un nombre tan ridiculo como esos- dijo Byakuya, entrando al salón.

-vamos, Chupetin no esta tan malo- exclamo Ichigo indignado.

-recuérdenme no dejar que el decida el nombre del bebé- nos pidió Shiro.

Ichigo tiene seis meses de embarazo, cosa que era posible a pesar de que era un hombre, al ser un Vizard tiene la capacidad de tener hijos, ya que su cuerpo se adapta al bebé, que tierno.

-es horrible ese nombre, Kurosaki- gruño Byakuya, aunque sé que en el fondo se está riendo por los nombres de Ichi.

-Si es niña se llamara Yuno- dije sin pensar.

No sé porque dije ese nombre pero suena bien.

Kuchiki Yuno.

-me gusta- dijo Byakuya sonriéndome.

- No sabía que Byakuya sonreia- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

Kuya no le respondió, solamente lo dejo pasar.

Desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos, nos hemos comenzado a acercar mucho, me hacía sentir lo mismo que sentia con Kid pero cien veces más fuerte, creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de Kuya, pero dudo que el sienta lo mismo.

-si es hombre, ¿Qué tal Akise?- me pregunto Kuya.

Kuchiki Akise.

-me gusta cómo suena- le digo sonrojada- en un momento vuelvo.

Siento como si algo me estuviera pateando, me duele demasiado el vientre.

-¡Chrona!- grita Rukia al ver lo mismo que yo.

Un líquido que se desliza por mis piernas, El bebé, está a punto de nacer.

Sin darme cuenta Kuya ya me habia tomado al estilo de novia, para llevarme con Shunpo con Unohana- Taichou, quien no se sorprendió al ver darse cuenta que estaba en trabajo de parto.

-Ya se me estaba haciendo raro que el bebé no naciera- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ME IMPORTA LO QUE ENCUENTRA RARO, ¡ESTO DUELE, JODER!- Sé que no tiene la culpa pero, ESTO DUELE.

Es como si una se estuviera partiendo por la mitad, ES HORRIBLE.

De lo sucedido luego de eso no me acuerdo mucho, creo que me encontraba en una camilla con Kuya diciéndome que pujara y que yo le gritaba:

"Ven aquí y hazlo tú, si es tan fácil"

Por lo que solo comenzó a decirme que todo estaba bien, luego recuerdo un llanto y Kuya diciéndome, "Es un niño".

Antes de desmayarme, pude ver a un hermoso niño con el cabello lila y con unos hermosos ojos ámbar.

_Pov Byakuya (Él padre del año):_

Ya había pasado un día del nacimiento de Akise, el niño heredo el cabello de Chrona y su nariz, en todo lo demás es parecido al bastardo, Chrona me mostro una fotografía donde salen ella y sus amigos, donde obviamente sale el bastardito ese, cabello negro con tres líneas blancas en el lado derecho de la cabeza, ojos ámbar y los rasgos finos, para mi desgracia, ese idiota es mi primo Death the Kid, su madre era mi tía, quien falleció cuando él ta solo tenía dos años, no le puedo decir a MI Chrona que él es mi primo, dudo mucho que reaccione bien, de todos modos dudo que él se aparezca por acá, no lo he visto en catorce años, ya que la última vez que lo vi, él tenía dos años, antes de que su madre muriera.

_Pov Chrona [La futura señora Kuchiki (suertuda ¬¬)]:_

Me duele mucho el cuerpo, no sé cómo por cuanto tiempo he estado en la misma posición pero creo que debe de ser por mucho, al abrir los ojos, me encuentro rodeada por todos los capitanes, tenientes y otros amigos que he hecho en la sociedad de las almas, por poco no los tenía a todos sobre mí, de la nada alguien comenzó a hablar.

-Chrona, como te sientes- me pregunto Rangiku, pero no le pude responder por culpa de cierto peli naranja.

-Hombre embarazado pasando, abran paso, no me mires así Toshiro, abran paso, joder- Ichi trataba de llegar a mi cama, luego de harto forcejeo, logro llegar- ¿Qué tal, enana?

-Me duele todo-le dije con la voz ronca.

-Todos afuera- apareció Senbonzakura, cosa muy propia de él, la última vez que lo vi, se apareció en baño, justo cuando me estaba bañando, ganándose un lindo acondicionador en la cabeza- Tu también Ichigo, no, no me mires así.

Ichigo le dedico a Senbonzakura su carita del gato con botas, cosa que no tuvo efecto en él.

-Pero Tensa quiere estar aquí- le respondió Ichigo, el muy aprovechador estaba jugando sucio.

Senbonzakura casi se deja engañar, pero justo en ese momento aparece Tensa Zangetsu.

-A mí no me metas, Ichigo- dijo con la capucha, que fue retirada por Senbonzakura.

-Me gusta ver tu cara, tensa- le respondió el samurái a su novio.

Justo en ese momento apareció Rukia con una cámara, gritando "Yaoi", mientras les sacaba fotos.

Luego de una ardua batalla contra Ichigo, me quede sola en el cuarto, luego de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir, para mostrarme a Kuya con un bultito en sus brazos.

Mi niño.

Kuya se sentó en la cama, puso en bultito cuidadosamente en mis brazos, el niño tenía sus ojitos cerrados, con un dedo en su boca, era idéntico a Kid, no pude evitar que una traicionera lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, siendo detenido por Kuya, para luego darme un beso en la frente.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Konichiwa!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero espero actualizar pronto, mañana se acaba la maldita escuela, el mundo vuelve a tener color.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^.**

**Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r, dejen Review, hagan a esta pobre infeliz en alguien feliz.**

**Creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 24, como regalo de navidad para todas ustedes.**

_**¿Review? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Un año después**

_Pov Chrona:_

Byakuya y Akise estaban jugando cerca del árbol de Sakura, hoy iban a venir Ichigo, Shiro, la pequeña Yumi, Renji, Rukia, el hijo de ambos Ren, Gin, Rangiku (embarazada, con cinco meses), Toshiro y Karin, la hermana menor de Ichigo, que hace dos meses se convirtió en una Shinigami.

Las cosas han andado bien, Hace 11 meses Kuya y yo nos casamos y pues bueno, luego la luna de miel, que estuvo bien…. Ejercitada, hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Akise, ayer él dijo su primera palabra, "papá", él y Byakuya estaban jugando cuando lo dijo, Kuya por poco no salta de felicidad, porque entro Ichigo.

Se supone que la próxima semana viene a vernos un primo de Byakuya, con su esposa y su pequeña hija, de seis meses, no sé porque pero cuando Byakuya se enteró, estuvo a punto de romper la mesa.

Akise me seca de mis pensamientos cuando tira de mi Kimono, mi niño extendió los brazos con un claro gesto de "recógeme".

_Pov Death the Kid:_

Ya han pasado un año con siete meses desde que Chrona me dejo, nadie sabe de ella, aunque supongo que mi padre sí, pero se niega decírmelo, hace un año Liz y Yo nos casamos, porque ella quedo embarazada y sería una vergüenza para mi familia que dejara a mi hijo huacho por ahí, el niño no tiene la culpa.

En el mismo día en que Liz y yo nos casamos, se casó mi primo Byakuya con una joven que no pertenecía a la nobleza, cuando me entere me sorprendí bastante, ¿Byakuya con una de clase baja y con una bebé?, simplemente no calza, por lo que oí la chica tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio, de seguro se fue con mi primo por su título y si dinero, no me sorprendería si así fuera.

Kotoko ya tenía seis meses, tenía el cabello negro con tres líneas en el lado derecho de la cabeza y los ojos celestes de Liz, mi niña era hermosa.

Bueno, en una semana vamos a ir a ver a mi primo, a su esposa y a ese niñito, mi padre dice que no hable asi de su esposa y su hijo, pero son obvias las intenciones de la chica, y Byakuya cayó en su engaño.

**Una semana después **

_Pov Chrona:_

Byakuya está de muy mal humor, se supone que hoy llega su primo con su familia, Kuya jamás ha dicho ni una sola cosa buena de su primo, aunque por una razón no quiere que Akise y yo lo conozcamos, hasta nos quizo mandar al hueco mundo, con Ichigo, Shiro y Yumi.

Las sirvientas están histéricas ordenando la casa y preparando las habitaciones correspondientes, Bya quiso mandarlos a dormir con Ryuk, nuestro perrito, pero recibió una patada de Rukia en plena parte baja, de todos modos Rukia esta hormonal con su segundo embarazo.

_Pov Death the Kid:_

Liz, Kotoko y yo luego de unas muchas horas de viaje, llegamos a la condenada casa de mi primo, ¿Por qué demonios vive tan lejos?, bueno, al llegar a la casa, las sirvientas nos atendieron bien, mi primo con su "familia" nos estaban esperando, Liz lo único que quiere es irse de compras y bañarse, me tiene hasta los huevos con eso, pero bueno, así la quiero.

Al entrar nos recibió un pequeño muchachito como de un año, tenía el cabello lila, idéntico al de mi Chrona, con ojos color ámbar y una enorme sonrisa.

-Este es mi hijo, Akise- dijo Byakuya apareciendo con una mujer a sus espaladas- un placer volver a verte Kid.

-El placer es mio- dije de forma más cortésmente- Esta es mi hija Kotoko y mi esposa Liz.

Liz hizo una pequeña reverencia y Kotoko comenzó a dar pataditas en los brazos de Liz.

-Esta es Mi esposa- ¿Por qué coño marco tanto el MI? Ni que se la fuera a quitar- Chrona.

Casi me morí, la mujer salió detrás de Byakuya y no era nadie más que MI Chrona.

-¡Chrona!- grito Liz para ir abrazarla- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? Nos tenías preocupados, imagínate la cara que pondrá Maka.

-No quiero que se entere- dijo Chrona arrastrando las palabras.

_Pov Byakuya:_

Chrona debe estar furiosa conmigo, aunque de seguro no me lo dirá, lo bueno es que salió rápida del Shock, puso su rostro lo más neutral posible que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

-Akise, cariño, es tu hora de la siesta- dijo Chrona extendiendo los brazos hacia nuestro hijo.

Akise sin que se lo digiera dos veces, salto en los brazos de Chrona.

-¿sucede algo?- su rostro estaba pálido, más de lo usual.

- estoy mareada, es todo- me sonrió para luego darme un beso- acostare a Akise y luego me tenderé un poquito, hasta que se me pase.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**Cortito pero algo es algo, APARECIO Kid, la cosa se nos pone buenas ^^.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo navideños para todos ustedes.**

_**¿Review? **_


End file.
